Adalberto Rodríguez
| death_place = Hato Rey, Puerto Rico | death_date = | other_names = Machuchal | occupation = comedian | Affiliation = US ARMY }} Adalberto Rodríguez (January 22, 1934 – April 16, 1995), better known as Machuchal, was a Puerto Rican comedian. Rodríguez was born in the town of Sabana Grande, in southwest Puerto Rico. In his boyhood years he imitated animal sounds for his elementary school peers. His "Machuchal" stage name is that of the Sabana Grande barrio where he grew up. He enjoyed calling himself "El alcalde de Machuchal", (the Mayor of Machuchal). The joke not only prevailed, it also helped launch him into stardom. At age 17 and following conclude their regular academic degrees (1951), Adalberto Rodríguez moved to Río Piedras to enter the University of Puerto Rico with a view to obtaining a Bachelor's degree in business administration, and then, to pursue the career of attorney. Shortly after and at the same time his studies he worked as an announcer on radio station WIAC. War drafted to the military service in 1953 and served in the U.S. Army 82nd Airborne Division in Fort Bragg, North Carolina. He also fought in the Korean War. After his discharge in 1955 Rodríguez went back to Puerto Rico and resumed his studies in business administration at UPR, which culminated in 1957. Rodríguez played the role of Puerto Rico's mountain man, known as Jíbaro. He would wear the typical Jíbaro straw hat and the farmer's typical shirt for many years on his daily appearances on Telemundo Puerto Rico's midday show, El Show De Las 12. Rodríguez also participated in La Taberna India, (The "India" Tavern), a show that was sponsored for many years by the Puerto Rican beer of the same name. When La Taberna India moved to WAPA-TV in 1985-having by then become "La Taberna Budweiser", Machuchal also moved to Telemundo Puerto Rico's fiercest rival. Rodríguez once prompted Mexican comedian Cantinflas to compliment him, saying that nobody in the world made him laugh like Machuchal did. Machucal also participated in some movies, including Machuchal En Nueva York and El Agente 0. Rodríguez also worked alongside other Puerto Rican show business figures, such as Tommy Muñiz, José Miguel Agrelot, Elin Ortiz, Sonia Noemí, and Eddie Miró. Filmography Rodriguez participated in many movies,http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0532692/ most of them Puerto Rican productions but also in Mexican-Puerto Rican co-productions. He often played "Machuchal" or versions of the "Machuchal" character in them. *El Alcalde de Machuchal (1964, as Triburcio Perez) *Los Expatriados (1964) *Millonario a Go Go (1965, as "Machuchal") *C.65 (1965, short film) *Rosa, La Tequilera (1967, he played two roles, those of "Machuchal" and of Graziano) *El Curandero del Pueblo (1968, as Machuchal) *Machuchal , Agente O en New York (1970, as "Machuchal", this time a policeman) *Pobre, pero Honrada! (1973) *Mulato (1974) *Eva, Que Hace ese Hombre en tu Cama? (1975) See also *List of famous Puerto Ricans *Sonia Noemí References Category:1934 births Category:1995 deaths Category:American army personnel of the Korean War Category:Puerto Rican comedians Category:Puerto Rican male actors Category:Puerto Rican male film actors Category:People from Sabana Grande, Puerto Rico Category:20th-century American male actors